1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system for installation within the interior of an automobile, in which a storage bin may be repositioned manually at various locations about the inside and exterior of a storage unit such as a center console.
2. Disclosure Information
Since the dawn of the automotive age, designers of car interiors have devoted a good deal of time and attention to storage issues. Automotive interior storage presents a particular challenge because it is desirable to furnish motorists with a maximum number of storage options, but without making the interior of the vehicle look cluttered. More specifically, the provision of containers for car litter has continued to present an even greater challenge as the amount of detritus generated within vehicles increases due to tendencies such as an increase in the consumption of fast food and drinks in plastic bottles during motoring.
A storage system according to the present invention provides repositionable, expandable storage, which is easily stowed in an aesthetic package.